


On your knees

by dirtyfiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss! John, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant John Watson, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinky, M/M, PWP, Punishment, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sherlock really wants John's cock, Slightly rough, Smut, Submissive Sherlock Holmes, Teasing, Top John, Top John Watson, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyfiction/pseuds/dirtyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is John's cock slut, and he more then enjoys being punished by John's big cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On your knees

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to read all the tags before reading the story, and if you see anything that you don't like - don't read it.

Sherlock wanted John, needed him even. He longed for John's throbbing cock to ruthlessly fill up his tight little asshole. He dreamt of having him pound it for hours; making his whole body shake vigorously with each thrust. _Oh yes, Sherlock Holmes wanted John Watson indeed._ He wanted him to take him exactly as he pleased, needed him to use him in whatever manners he wanted to; no matter how perverse or wrong they may be. He was John's property, and he existed only to please him. 

Sherlock's trail of though was suddenly interrupted by John's cold hand around his erection, squeezing it merciless. _Oh god_. Meeting John's eyes Sherlock could tell that things weren't going to end happily for him that night. There was no way in hell that John would allow him to get release. John's smile was crooked and intense, and in his eyes shone a longing for punishing his little cock-slut. 

"On your knees." John commanded, arousement radiating from his very core. His voice was twisted and harsh, and sent shivers down Sherlock's spine and made his toes curl in anticipation. John let go off Sherlock's cock and gestured to the floor. Sherlock obeyed orders and laid down on the cold ground. He looked up at John, who was inspecting him carefully whilst slowly stroking his very long member with enthusiasm, looking positively perverted while doing so. The sight made Sherlock's cock stir instantly. It hurt, laying on the floor with your erection ruthlessly pressed against the cold ground and your stomach. But Sherlock enjoyed the pain, and John more then enjoyed afflicting it on him.

"Good," John practically purred, "Now I want you to put your ass up in the air."

Once again Sherlock obeyed orders and raised his bare ass. John grabbed a fistful of each cheek and then smacked them in a painful manner, making a moan escape his lips and his prick ache for attention.  John knew exactly what to do to drive him crazy.

Sherlock raised his ass slightly higher in the air, as if to signal John to get on with fucking him; which did not go unnoticed by John, whom slapped his ass in a merciless manner once again, "Oh, Sherlock. So eager to feel my cock filling up your tight asshole, aren't you?" He pressed the tip of his penis, leaking with pre-cum, to Sherlock's entrance as he continued speaking. Sherlock nodded his head, to aroused to form any words, and much less speak then. He wanted John to fuck him, now. He wanted to feel his asshole burn the way it only could burn when it was being filled up with John's big and the exquisite cock.

John slowly started to circle Sherlock's entrance with the tip of his penis, in the process making sherlock's legs weak with trembles, smearing his pre-cum all around the hole. And then he pushed in slightly, only slightly, so that the tip was almost inside of Sherlock's hole. Sherlock moaned loudly, but John never pushed in, instead he recoiled; leaving Sherlock aching for more. He then bent down and whispered in Sherlock's ear, "I don't think so," He grabbed a handful of Sherlock's hair and yanked his head back so that he was facing him. "You have to earn it first."

 


End file.
